


The American Revolution

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Travelling Through Time [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: American Revolution, Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Sam is a nerd, Soldiers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Gabriel takes Sam to Virginia in time for the Battle of Yorktown, and an awkward situation occurs





	The American Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by oOf, I hope you enjoy!!

‘How much do you know about the Revolution?’ Gabriel asked, watching the troops below them. He had never been fond of fighting, preferring to stay away from fights altogether. It had been the same when he fled Heaven, although the American Revolution was one he did agree with. It was hard not to, the British had been harsh on the American people, despite assuring solidarity.

‘That the British get mad when we ruin their tea?’ Sam offered, and Gabriel smirked. Sam was joking, of course. Being the Moose-Nerd that he was, he could probably dictate the American Revolution throughout the very early tensions, when Britain tried to increase taxes and the 1770 Boston Massacre. He would have taken Sam there, apart from the fact that Gabriel had been in Boston at that time, although he didn’t have any part in the events that occurred.

‘It was a lot of tea.’ Gabriel mused, pretending to look concerned. He hadn't much like for tea, but Sam drunk some when he was stressed and wanted a good-night’s sleep. Had he not been getting cuddles, Gabriel may have refused to share the room because of the smell. It had always reminded him of this time in History, the one he spent the most time actually helping the Americans.

‘342 chests.’ Sam agreed, and of course Gabriel’s boyfriend knew the exact amount of tea. How utterly foolish of Gabriel to think otherwise. They went back to staring at the tents littering the ground, the men walking around and getting ready for the battle that would be the last of the Revolution. By this time, Gabriel had already left, knowing they would win. He had given them enough help, what with visiting Washington while he slept, easing the fears he had of leading the Americans against the British troops. Gabriel had also been the one to convince Washington to attack Trenton after the Redcoats reached New York. The success had been a good one, the idiotic British man looking the fool.

‘Is he here?’ Sam inquired, looking hopeful. George Washington, Gabriel presumed he meant. It was a good thing that Gabriel had worn a different face while aiding the Colonists, otherwise this trip might have been awkward. Being recognised wasn’t something he wanted to happen, lest word get to the other Angels around this time.

‘Of course he’s here, Moose.’ Why else would he bring the geek here? The fight would be soon, and he didn’t want to be here to see it. Despite the victory, the bloodshed was always something that got to him. He used passive methods usually, not the fighting that would be seen in a couple of days. Sam was, much like him, a person that preferred to talk first, shoot later. That was what amused Gabriel the most, how stubborn his boyfriend was that everyone was worth saving.

‘Can we go and see him?’ Gabriel led him through troops, most turning heads to watch them walk past. Sam’s eyes trailed over the uniforms, then the weapons, before finally staring at the sheer number of people. It must have been quite overwhelming, to see this many people ready to die in battle.

‘At least you don’t have a British accent.’ Sam added, and Gabriel thought to the King of Hell. Indeed, it wouldn’t be good to start supporting the English in the middle of the tent-ground for the army. After this Battle, the American forces would have the British surrender, and the forces would withdraw in the following three years. They didn’t know that, of course, hard faces with frowns drawn on, nervous for the oncoming fight.

‘Give me some facts, Moose.’ Gabriel added as they walked through the soldiers, knowing Sam was starting to feel nervous. As strong as he may appear, Sam was nervous around new people, especially those as famous as George Washington. And the easiest way to calm Sam? Make him use that giant brain of his.

‘6,000 British and German troops facing 8,800 American troops, along with 7,800 men. The French warships prevented British reinforcements from coming.’ How did he store that in his head? How did he have any space, along with all the knowledge of Supernatural lore, for them specifics? Gabriel hadn't even told Sam they would be coming here, just walked into their shared bedroom while Sam was researching for a new Hunt, grabbed his arm, and yanked him here.

The two soldiers at the entry to the main tent looked to Gabriel, then to Sam, evidently wondering which one was in charge. Considering Sam was still looking dazed, Gabriel took charge.

‘Eliot Jennings and Sam Winchester, to see General Washington. Message from Thomas Jefferson.’ They gave a brief nod, disappearing into the ten before reappearing. Sam followed Gabriel inside, sticking close to his side.

**

Sam loved this, loved what he was currently seeing. George Washington himself, preparing for the Battle that would force British surrender. It was completely different, seeing him in person to what he read about. The man was confident, assured on what he was doing, walking around the room like he owned it. And he did, the man that would one day be President, reassuring his men that they were walking into victory.

Gabriel had let him take lead once they were in, having time to look around, listen to the future President as he spoke of what they would be doing. He even offered them a tent, which Sam had accepted, hence why they were now seated inside the damp thing. Gabriel had, as he called it, “pimped it out” to include a double bed and a soft duvet that would make the soldiers outside beg.

‘We need to leave before the battle.’ Gabriel remarked carefully, like he was worried of pushing Sam away. But the Hunter already knew that, and was planning on showing Gabriel just how happy he was for being brought here. It sounded dirty in his mind, but Sam wasn’t sure if he could go that far…

Sam pounced, tackling his Archangel boyfriend back onto the bed, kissing him before he could look surprised. He made light work of both their shirts, barely giving Gabriel time to breathe, not that he needed it. He just looked so… stunning. Gabriel did all of this for him, and Sam wanted to show him how thankful he was. Hands roamed over chests, Gabriel’s dipping to his belt, something they hadn't done before, and Sam allowed it. It was perfect, Gabriel’s smaller body under his larger one, chests pressed flush against each other with the sheets twisted around them. Perfect.

Until the tent was opened with a startling whoosh, and Sam practically flew off of Gabriel’s lap. In the entrance to their tent stood George Washington himself, staring at the double bed, then the two shirtless people. Sam was pretty sure the ground should have opened up in this moment, because he wasn’t sure how else they were going to get out of this situation. 

**

‘The future certainly is an… odd place.’ Washington flicked his gaze between them, and Gabriel tried to hide his laugh. Sam looked like the scolded schoolchild, sitting with the General leaning on the desk in front of him. Gabriel just fluttered his eyelashes mockingly, leaning in to lean against his boyfriend. He would have to wipe his memory of this anyway, although he would leave a memory about two gay soldiers, just for Washington to enjoy.

‘Indeed it is. And now, you have to get ready for Battle, and we have some unfinished business.’ He winked to Sam, who just blushed darker, and the General actually laughed. He stood, looking to the map of Virginia on his desk.

‘I wish you good day, gentleman, and good luck back in the future.’ He finally stated, and Sam stood up, Gabriel admiring his ass. If he’d known all it took to lower Sam’s worries was a trip to see the first President of America, he would have done it a lot sooner.

‘And to you, Mr President.’ Sam stated, and George tilted his head.

‘President. I like the sound of that.’

**Author's Note:**

> Any time periods you want covered, just drop me a comment!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wine and Dine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806862) by [Leata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata)


End file.
